Spectacles of the type mentioned here are known. They have a middle part and at least one earpiece. To be able to accommodate the spectacles in a space-saving manner in a case, for example, the earpiece is pivotable from a wearing position, in which its longitudinal extent forms an angle of essentially 90° to a plane defined by the middle part, into a resting position, in which the earpiece is aligned essentially in parallel with the middle part. To this end, the at least one earpiece is pivotably connected to the middle part by a hinge in a pivotable manner. The hinge comprises two hinge parts, a first of which is arranged on the at least one earpiece and a second of which is arranged on the middle part. With known spectacles, it is possible to provide that the hinge is welded to the earpiece with its first hinge part and is welded to the middle part with its second hinge part. It is also possible to weld only one of the hinge parts to the respective spectacles element, which may be designed as a spectacles earpiece or as a middle part, while the other hinge part is attached to the respective spectacles element by a different method. For example, electric resistance welding may be used as the typical welding method, wherein welding lugs are preferably provided on the hinge parts. This welding method is a disadvantage because a connection between the hinge parts and the respective spectacles elements is accomplished only at defined spot welds. Gaps may be formed in this way, so that the housing of a hinge is not sealed in a liquid-tight or airtight manner in particular. Furthermore, high pressures are required for welding, which is why the hinge must have a comparatively great wall thickness to be able to absorb the forces without being deformed. The disadvantages mentioned above do not occur in laser welding. Nevertheless this method is used only to a very minor extent in conjunction with spectacles because various materials, which are preferred in this area, can be joined together by laser welding only to a limited extent. This is the case, for example, because so-called deep penetration welding is generally used as the welding method. In this method, the welding laser operates at a high beam intensity on the order of magnitude of several megawatts per square centimeter, for example, forming a steam capillary in the melt in the direction of the beam, this steam capillary in turn extending to the depth of the material. If the material comprises a hinge part or a spectacles element made of zinc, for example, as is the case with nickel silver, the zinc vapor formed in deep penetration welding may become oxidized, thus forming zinc oxide in the area of the weld. This leads to embrittlement of the weld, which can easily rupture and/or the welded hinge part could easily break off.